There for you always
by Abhi4x
Summary: Ash is in kalos and have got all 8 badges. But something is disturbing him. He miss someone a lot. Advanceshiping


Hello guys!

I am coolpokelover. You can call me 'abhi'.

You can skip this part.

First of all i would like to thank 'nexxus' for his support. IT was his fan fiction that inspired me to write. I am reading fan fiction for almost 6 months and thought to give a try. This is my first fan fiction so go easy on me.

OK. I have written one before but just after one chapter 1 I deleted it 'cause I thought I was very poor at it. SO now I decided to write one shot. Later I may happen to write a long story with several arcs.

I was a big fan of advance shipping and only read advance ships. But after reading 'from one side to another' I became the biggest fan of ability shipping. It's a great one and you should read it.

 **A/N yes I updated the chapter to make it long. I realized one long chapter would be better than two very short chapters.**

* * *

Amourshipping have failed to impress to me. O.K. enough of babbling enjoy the story.

* * *

Chapter 1: Maybe... maybe one day

"Hey Bonnie wait for me." The technology obsessed gym leader.

"Cone on brother be little quick." Said his little sister.

Finally the group were able to reach the Pokemon center.

"Ah! Had we been little slow that group of wild Pokemon might have caught us" said the blonde whilst catching her breath.

"Hey there was no need to run, i might have handled them easily" boasted messy haired boy "right buddy?"

"pi pikapi" assured the yellow rodent, not wanting to hurt his trainer saying he was being too cocky.

They all entered the Pokemon center, headed by the boy who want to be Pokemon master.

* * *

"Hey you have good coordination with your Pokemon" said a random boy to his travelling companion.

Our hero heard there conversation and the word 'coordination' stuck in his mind.

Soon treasure trove of happy memories came started reviving in his mind.

He started remembering of the good times he spent with the brunette. A large smile formed in his mouth as he formed the beautiful figure of the girl whom he considered his best human friend. Brock was still his best human friend but that very brunette had a special friendship with him which he was unable to comprehend when he traveled with her across Hoenn and Kanto. His heart felt familiar yet not fully known warmth. He knew that he liked her. Yes he knew he liked her more than just a friend but what it meant, he was unknown to that. About time came the memory of the ribbon he won along with her. No not a tag team contest but simple one. They both tied in that contest which made it special. And made the ribbon special was the fact that it was cut by a forest grass type Pokemon to be shared with the two winners. Each took a half and promised to keep it as a sign of their lifelong friendship.

"pi pikapi?" asked the rodent why his 'pikapi' was having a red face and tears in his eyes.

Yes the always happy _the Ash Ketchum_ was shedding tears of nostalgia.

"Nothing to worry 'bout buddy " the raven hared boy replied.

"chu ..chu pikapi pi kachuka?" asked the yellow mouse.

"Yes Pikachu I am thinking about her after all she _is_ my friend" said the chosen one with a sad smile.

Pikachu completely understood the boy's feeling. He knew that kachuka(Pikachu's name for Haruka or should I say May) had a special in the boy's heart which was unclear to Ash.

A certain little blonde was eavesdropping the conversation but didn't care much. After she is just 8 years old.

"So finally we reached the Pokemon centre." Panted the blonde brother.

"I am going to take some rest." Said our hero in a little sad tone.

"hey why do you sound too sad ash" inquired his secret lover and childhood friend, " i never had seen you so off"

"just tired" replied our hero, "I have a big day ahead so going to have some rest"

"Big day ahead ?" she asked, only to find him absent. "Wow never knew he will be so fast"

 _What did he meant by big day ahead. Didn't he said this evening that he was ready for the league and his practice will start after a week of fun. Boy! He is unpredictable and.. and cute._ She blushed on her last part of thought. _May be one day he will feel the same for me. But for now lets just try to impress him._

*In Ash's room(Pokemon center)*

"pi? Pi ka pi?"

"Huh! What did I meant by a big day ahead?"

"I figured it out, what I feel. I ..I love May"

"PIIIIII!" Pikachu was in a train of emotions. Happy that his best friend now know what he feels.

Confused what actually love is.

And curious how he got it.

"When we were in PC lobby i overheard the conversation of few guys out there."

* * *

 _ **Flashback*In Pokemon center lobby***_

"Hey did you see the vielstone city contest? It was great!"

"Yeah! And that sexy girl performing with her glaceon, hot"

"She was the one who won the contest, May Maple"

"She had a pair of good tits; I wish I could get them."

A girl in the group glared the guy who spoke, she was real fan girl of May.

"Ooo! The half ribbon she had on her dress it was very beautiful, some say that she won it with her friend."

"Whatever, I don't care where she got her dress. All I wish to get a kiss from her." Said the guy who got another of the fan girl's glare.

Ash was hearing all these talks and was filled with jealousy and anger with the words of that guy. But when he heard about the ribbon he felt .. he felt so happy. A tear of happiness fell from his eyes(unconsciously) knowing that his best friend still remember him. The terracotta ribbon.

From the trivia given by the girl it was clear that she was May's fan. _'If I want to know where and how she is doing now I have to talk to this girl maybe she can tell me anything about how my May is doing and later on I can even contact her. I really miss her. Last time I contacted her she was with that Drew. That jerk boyfriend's of her. I don't why she even became his girlfriend. When I tried to contact May he would receive all her calls from me and won't let me talk._

Ash unknown to his senses was jealous of Drew. (A/N if you didn't notice he thought 'my May')

Although somewhere deep down he felt like either Drew lied when he said May and he were together or May was not happy with him. Actually when Drew told him about their relationship May wasn't there and it has been a year he haven't contacted her because the pressure of league didn't spare much time to him and Drew also was a barrier.

Ash went over to the girl and said "excuse me can I talk to you for a minute?"

The girl was reluctant at first but like always Ash's charm and heart melting smile worked.

"Sure, say what you want to say"

"Uh... Can we talk alone, don't worry I won't take much of your time"

The girl nodded and they went in the corner

" I am Ash Ketchum, Pokemon trainer from pallet town."

"I am Green, I too am from Kanto, viridian forest. Now can you tell what you wanted to ask?"

"Are you May's fan?"

"If you're talking about May maple then yes"

"Then you might be following her through magazines and internet."

"Yes, I do. But why are you asking all these? You're not even a coordinator"

"Well because you see, I am her friend but since she stared dating Drew we haven't talked." Ash said showing her the half ribbon."

Green eyes widened in realization. "This is the ribbon she her, how in this world you got the other half?"

"I did told I am her friend, actually while we were travelling together in Kanto we participated and end up in a draw so now we share this ribbon as a symbol of..."

"Wait let me guess.. Love?"

"Love .. Wait what love. Give me break ! I don't love May. We are just friend. And then again she loves Drew." Ash said with a sigh. Green instinct caught the sadness Ash eyes had."There you are wrong mister. All May fans know that Drew flirts with her but she just ignores him. True they were good friends but one day one Drew tried to kiss her as victory celebration all he got was a slap and 'I love you just as a friend. But now I hate you Drew.' I was there and saw her holding the ribbon. That ribbon holds some great importance to her." Green said smiling. "Never knew it would be her love charm" She said teasingly.

Ash blushed at the comment and even a kid can see happiness and relief in his eyes. "At least she is not with Drew."

"Aww you were jealous of Drew." Green said cutely. "So how much May mean to you?"

"May, she was best travelling companion along with Brock. She is the cutest girl I have ever met. When I first met her she hated Pokémon but later on i helped her with Pokémon and tada she found her dream of being coordinator. We learnt together and I would teach her whatever I knew about Pokémon. We had great time together. I was there for her always and she was there for me." Ash said with tears in his eyes.

"What if someone try to hurt her, what will you do?"

"One thing for sure, that person will never even come near. They will be so very sorry for hurting her."  
"Seems that someone is trying to play hero. Do you miss her?"  
"Always." Ash replied hoping that maybe .. maybe one day he hold her hand, hug her and say her she is only his. _'What am I thinking'_ Ash was blushing deep red.

"Why are you blushing? Thinking about her?"

"Yes"

"You love her definitely."

"I love.. love her?" Ash questioned, "How can you be so sure that it is not what others call.."

"lust?"

"ya what if it is love"

"Describe her"

"Aaa. Well she is kind, sweet, lovable, caring, friendly, loves to eat like me. She likes blue with matches her beautiful sapphire eyes."

Ash was interrupted with a hug.

"How did it felt?"

"Why did you hug me?"

"How did it felt?"

"Uh. How to say, it felt.."

"Wrong?"

"Yes it felt wrong."

"What I were May?"

"I would have felt good. But don't friends hug."

"What if someone else hug her? And say your heart."

Ash imagined the scene and all he felt was jealousy.

"Jealousy."

"So did you got your answer."

"Yes." Ash realized he love May.

"Then better go find her and say her you have competition." Green said pointing to her friends.

"Those boys can't get My May."

"Your May?" Green said teasingly.

Ash blushed in realization.

"Aww I am jealous. Such a charming guy is not mine." Green said causing Ash to blush even redder and her to laugh.

"Well thanks for your help." Ash said, "I am going to find her and say my heart to her."

"Good!"

"But what if she don't like me."

"I think you should talk to any other of your travelling companion. May be the one whose name you mentioned."

" Brock? Yes of course he can help me. He always after love type of things."

"Thanks"

"oh, its fine." Green said, "I hope next time we run across each other May will be with you. Our home town is close there are great chances of us meeting again. " She winked at Ash and went off.

"Hey wait can I get your pokenav number."

"Sure" Green gave her number and they went to their own places.

 _What none of the two noticed that they actually developed a sibling sort of relation with each other._

 **End of flashback**

* * *

' _what are we doing now?' Pikachu asked ask._

"First I will talk to Brock. Then we will head to Sinnoh." Ash said. "She was in vielstone city."

' _What about others. And the league?"_

"I will go alone and ask others to travel without us for a short time. And don't you worry about the league, it will start after 2 months we have a lot of time. And remember just because we are going our doesn't stop okay?"

"Piii" Pikachu said happily eager to meet her and her Pokémon especially glaceon.

What neither of them knew that Serena had eavesdropped Ash and Pikachu's conversation.

* * *

 _ **With Serena..(Serena's thoughts :**_ _Ash.. You don't love me._ _ **)**_

She ran up to her room, slammed the door and started to cry. She cried her heart out. _Why Ash.. Why is she so special? I thought you loved me back. But you don't._

Serena cried a lot and decided to talk to her mother.

"Hello, Serena why did you call me so late." Grace asked and when she noticed tears in Serena's eyes she worried.

"Mom its .. its.. Ash." Serena said between her sniffs.

"Did he hurt you?"

"No mom. Remember I told you that I like him. ..." Serena explained all the things to Grace.

"Oh! Serena don't cry. A lot of people suffer heartbreak. " Grace explained, seeing her 16 year old daughter crying.

* * *

 _ ***Time skip 20 minutes***_

* * *

"you're right mom, I wish Ash don't get a no."

"Hey why don't you travel with Calem. You were like inseparable friends. Travelling with him might drive your mind off Ash." Grace said knowing how happy Calem would be to find his long crush wants to travel with him.

Yes Calem loves Serena like a Romeo but he is able to hide his emotions. Grace knew that Calem would even die to protect her daughter.

"I think you are right Mom."

Serena felt good now. What Serena had for Ash not true love but just a childish crush.

Even though this dent in heart will remain forever but it is no permanent damage.

* * *

 **With Ash.**

 **I am going to get her.**

 **With Serena**

 **Good luck Ash. I am coming Calem to travel with you.**

 **With Bonnie and Clemont**

 **We have to head to the gym tomorrow, league has some work for us.**

 **Authors note: I hope this update will satisfy my readers. Next chapter will focus on May side of story. Next update during Diwali.**

 **For those who don't know what Diwali is. Then just google.**

 **Bye..**

 **P.S. I may even write a poem.**


End file.
